A simple Kiss: Snow Falls, Romance Rises
by cassandra01000
Summary: As the snow falls, and christmas is getting closer and closer. two certain teenagers have feelings for each other while a third has feelings for his bestfriend that hes known all his life. read to find out what happens when everything comes out in the ope
1. chapter 1

TrilyFan4lyf91 a.k.a Amanda and I are doing this as a joint fan fiction. I guess considering I'm the one starting out I will do  
  
all the odd numbered chapters and she will be writing all the even numbered chapters. So please flood us with beautiful reviews.  
  
By the way we don't own anything in this story except for the idea. LOL   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ro- I'm so glad school is Almost out for Christmas vacation. Oh Crap i complete forgot i still have to buy Christmas presents  
  
for my mom and sister, i will talk to you guys later.  
  
Ry: Glad i don't have to worry about getting anyone any Christmas gifts.  
  
T: Why? does your family not celebrate Christmas?  
  
Ry: No, they do. I just bribed Tim into doing all my Christmas shopping over the Internet for me instead.  
  
L: figures, only someone like you would come up with a "brilliant" scheme like that.  
  
Ry: Whats wrong with it? it saves me the stress of having to deal with other rampaging holiday shoppers  
  
L: I didn't say anything was wrong with it, I just think it is more thoughtful, if you yourself buys the gifts because what  
  
if it shows up late? or is the wrong color or size, or  
  
Ry: Okay i get your point, its too late now anyways because Tim ordered the gifts for me last week. It kind of shocked me he  
  
even knew how to use the Internet in the first place considering hes hardly ever home.  
  
T: People can surprise you, you know.  
  
Ry: Yeah i know, but anyways i really got to get home. Wrestlings on in 20 minutes and i don't want to miss it.  
  
L: Okay see you tomorrow Ray  
  
T: Bye Ray  
  
After Ray was gone   
  
T:Hey Lily can i walk you home?  
  
L: its okay Travis, i know you live in the other direction  
  
T: sighing okay, I guess i will see you tomorrow then or else i might call you later  
  
L: Okay cool, Bye Travis (starts to walk home thinking to herself) why didn't i just let him walk me home? why could i not have  
  
just told him how i feel? arg i don't know how much longer i can do this, i have to tell him sometime or else I'm just going to drive myself crazy thinking about it. I can't talk to anyone about it because I'm afraid of what they may think. Thats it I'm telling him tomorrow. Its time to stop hiding in a dream world, and time to make it a reality.(she continues home until she sees a flier flapping around on a telephone pole advertising a Christmas party at Rays house on Christmas eve)  
  
Ray never said anything about a Christmas party, hmmmm guess he was going to tell us about it later. (As soon as she got home   
  
she decided to go on her computer and email ray about the party.)  
  
T: (walking home thinking to himself) I need to tell her, Sooner or later she or someone else will notice how much I've been  
  
staring at her lately, if i don't confess my love to her soon, someone else might. Who knows Ray might even get up the courage  
  
to ask her out, i mean hes had feelings for her for who knows how long. Oh No i never thought about how this could my friendship  
  
with Ray. Maybe i should forget about trying to get with Lily and find someone else, no that's just crazy I mean chances  
  
are her and Ray are not going to be anything more then friends. Arg this is so confusing ( just as Travis was about to cross the road he noticed a flier on the ground advertising for some big Christmas party, he shoved it in his pocket to check out later.)  
  
RAYS HOUSE  
  
Ry: I can't believe they bought that stupid story that i was going home to watch wrestling, thanks for coming over to help me plan Robbie.  
  
Ro: No problem, it did not take me that incredibly long to find my mom and sister matching Christmas sweaters, Really corny I know but i wanted to come help out with the biggest Christmas bash in history.  
  
Ry: Yeah, Lily's going to be so jealous when she realizes that are parties are so much better then hers.   
  
Ro: Ray, have you ever considered what would happen if they found the fliers and found out about the party sooner?   
  
Ry: no, because i posted them in places where they probably wouldn't notice them  
  
Ro: Like where?   
  
Ry: on telephone poles, bulletin boards and on store windows  
  
Ro: and you don't think their going to see them as they WALK home?  
  
Ry: I don't know i guess i was not thinking straight when i put them up.  
  
Ro: why? you still have feelings for Lily?  
  
Ry: yeah shes all i ever think about, sometimes i cant fall asleep at night because shes like those sugarplum fairies, she sits there and dances around in my thoughts. I want to tell her i like her so bad, but then whenever i even think about it I chicken out.  
  
Ro: well you have to tell her soon, I've been catching Travis checking her out too. And if she falls for him before you tell her how you feel then you'd be screwed because theres so way you could compete against Travis, i mean look at him. To us he's strange, but to the girls who don't know him, hes some kind of babe magnet.  
  
Ry: i got it, i could tell her at my Christmas party. I could take her out to the gazebo in the backyard when its snowing and tell her, make it all romantic and all.  
  
"ding you have mail"  
  
Ro: Hey ray theres a message here for you from Lily  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED BY AMANDA. SO PLEASE FLOOD US WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS AS TO WHAT  
  
YOU THINK. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE R&R 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Written by: Amanda  
  
A/N: Time for my authour note, MWHAHAHAHAH anyway, as you know by now I am writing this fanfiction with Cassandra (aka Cassandra01000) it takes place in winter (DURRR) and I will be writing all the even number chapters… So here it has, chapter   
  
two.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Amanda  
  
(Ray sat down and opened an email from CraZyBlOnDE14, aka Lily, it read: )  
  
From: CraZyBlOnDE14  
  
To: GooFBaLL14  
  
Subject: Party???  
  
So Ray, I read a fliar on my way to my house today, a party eh? Thanks for letting me and Travis know now I know why were are best friends! LoL. Anyway, I guess u can tell me about it tomorrow at school, because Simone is begging my to get offline, so she can shop for christmas presents (I think ur brother Tim inspired her. LoL) so I will ttyl in school.  
  
Ta-Ta,  
  
Lily  
  
(after reading the email) Ra- She found out! I can't believe it!  
  
Ro- Niether can I, considering you were SO careful with posting them around the entire city, on poles, in stores and so on, you know because Lily and Travis never walk past telephone wires, and going into a store is such a crime!  
  
Ra- Just shut it Robbie, I guess they know about it, but I'll IM Travis about it right now  
  
(Their conversation went a little something like this)  
  
GoofBaLL14: Hey Trav u thr?  
  
HotMammi18: Hey, Ray.  
  
GoofBaLL14: WHAT IS WITH YOUR SCREEN NAME?!??!?  
  
HotMammi18: SHUT UP RAY, I'm on Rachel's, mine isn't working!  
  
GoofBaLL14: Sure thing, hot mammi...  
  
HotMammi18: evil glare anyway, party eh?  
  
GoofBaLL14: I presume by tht u have herd about it?  
  
HotMammi18: yea I have, I found a fliar on my front lawn...  
  
GoofBaLL14: Well, this is definetely the last time I post fliars for a surprise Christmas party...  
  
HotMammi18: LoL, this was a surprise? Figures, since Lily and I had no clue. And yes, you suck at throwing surprise Christmas parties…  
  
GoofBaLL14: I wouldn't talk Hot Mammi  
  
HotMammi18: Ray...  
  
GoofBaLL14: What are you going to cyber Kung-Fu me?  
  
HotMammi18: LoL, I would, but I have to go, so about the party, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow at school, is that ok?  
  
GoofBaLL14: Yea, Lily E-mailed me about it, and she said she would talk to me about it tomorrow 2, so tty school?  
  
HotMammi18: Yea, bye Ray.  
  
HotMammi18 has signed off  
  
Ro- How'd it go?  
  
Ra- Good, although Travis better get his screen name fixed, pretty soon (Robbie gives a slight laugh)  
  
Ro- So what exactly is the major point of this party?  
  
Ra- well, I'm thinking lots of Mistletoe around the house, and my parents gazebo outside like covered with it.  
  
Ro- You are fricken desperite aren't you? Anything to get close to Lily?  
  
Ra- Yes, I like her so much Robbie. (Ray started as he fell onto his bed)  
  
Ro- I know, but mistletoe and Never mind  
  
Ra- What robbie?  
  
Ro- It's just Travis is going to be here too, and it seems like there is definetely a connction there, and if there is mistletoe around and Lily and Travis just happen to go under it… you are screwed.  
  
Ra- I won't let that happen I'll uninvite Travis!  
  
Ro- Ray that would be unfair, oh yea Travis don't come because I don't want you to steal Lily even though I haven't admitted my feelings yet, and probably never will. (Robbie said impersinating Ray)  
  
Ra- Yea, I guess I can't uninvite him now but I just wish I could that guy has everything I don't good looks, girls all over him, intelligence… (Robbie laughed at the last one)  
  
Ro- He does have girls all over him, but Lily may not be one of them you know  
  
Ra- I hope...  
  
LILY'S HOUSE  
  
L- I wonder...(Lily thought outloud)…If Ray likes me as much as everyone tells me he does, that means there will DEFINETELY be mistletoe! But I will probably get stuck under there with Ed or Ted (Chills go up her spine at the thought)… or I could get stuck under it with Travis (goofy/happy smile gets stuck on her face, as her sister walks in)  
  
Simone- Lily, you have a phone call (Simone handed the phone to Lily who still had a goofy smile plastered on her face) Lily, are you alright?  
  
L- (realizing she must of looked like an idiot smiling contently at the wallpaper)oh... oh yes....umm.... who is it?  
  
Simone- One of your dorky little friends, something like Tyler, or Travis or something. (simone walked out of Lily's bedroom as Lily's smile came back, and she tried to act relativlely normal)  
  
L- Hello?  
  
T- Hey, Lily it's Travis  
  
L- I know, my sister told me, well actually she told me it was Tyler, but I figured since I son't know any Tylers it was you  
  
T-(let out a small chuckle) ok, interesting… anway, you heard about Ray's party right?  
  
L- Yea, I found a fliar on my door once I got home.  
  
T- Yea, me too, but Ray IMed me, about it as well, he's going to tell us the details tomorrow at school.  
  
L- Really, cool (Lily already knew this, but she wasn't going to sound smart to the boy she hadn't gotten her mind off of since the beginning of school)  
  
T- You...errm... never mind.  
  
L- What Travis?  
  
T- I was just wondering if I mean since we live close and I pass your house to go to Ray's maybe if you wanted to like just go together just because we live so close and all… fi you don't that's fine…I mean we just walk there together and stuff... then at the party we could split off and-  
  
(Travis continued rambling on and on, but all Lily could think about is that once you take away all the other mumble jumble, he was asking her to go to the party with him! Lily couldn't have been more excited, it was taking all the strength, she had in her to keep from shouting)  
  
T(continued)- so what do you say?  
  
L- I'd love to!  
  
T- really? I..I mean great! So once we find out the time it starts we can set a time.  
  
L- yea, so I guess I will talk to you tomorrow then, okay?  
  
T- Yea, see you later Lily. (Travis hung up)  
  
L- This is SO awesome! (she said to herself, then went downstairs, and gave Simone back the phone, she was probably dying, she hadn't talked to any of her friends or her boyfriend Ryan in 20 minutes! What a crime!) Here Simone… (Simone grabbed the phone from Lily)  
  
Simone-What are you so Happy about?  
  
Lily- Have you ever had this daydream, that you kept thinking about and thinking about, and never ever thinking it would ever in your lifetime cone true?  
  
Simone- yea... I guess...  
  
Lily-Well, mine just did.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
A/N i cannot believe how many reviews we have gotten already. LOL please keep them coming,  
  
anyways heres chapter 3  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Simone- what do you mean?  
  
L- what do you think i mean?   
  
Simone- I don't know, cause you never tell me anything  
  
L- I've always daydreamed about this one guy i like asking me out  
  
Simone- ooh and he finally did, did he?  
  
L- in away yes, he did not say it was a date or not but he still asked me to go to  
  
Rays party with him.   
  
Simone- aw my little sister is growing up so fast. if you want i can help you get ready for   
  
the party.  
  
L- thanks Simone but i think I'm going to ask Audrey, you can help us out if you want.  
  
Simone- i thought Audrey liked Travis, wouldn't that be weird her helping you look good  
  
for the guy she likes?  
  
L- no it will be fine, she told me last week that shes gotten over Travis and that   
  
she has actually fallen for Ray now.  
  
Simone- in that case that sure I'll help you guys out, then i can come up with some big  
  
sister advice to give you for your first real big party, Anyways I'm going to   
  
go downstairs and see if mom needs any help with dinner.  
  
L- Thanks again Simone  
  
Simone- No problem( she closes the door and heads downstairs.)  
  
Next morning Lily is awoken by a light knocking on her door   
  
L- OK mom I'm up  
  
R-(calling through the door) unless i have had a sex change that I'm not aware of I'm not your mom  
  
L- Ray is that you?  
  
R- yeah it's me i wanted to see if you wanted to walk to school together  
  
L- Ray you live on the other side of the town, why would you walk out of your way just to accompany me to school?  
  
R- what can't one of your very best friends do something nice for you?  
  
L- i guess, i mean you could have just bought me hot chocolate or something at Mickeys, that would have been nice.  
  
R- I will keep that in mind next time, now hurry up and get ready  
  
L- OK give me ten minutes and i will be downstairs and ready to go  
  
R- OK I'll be timing you  
  
L- Ray just go downstairs  
  
R- OK I'm going, I'm going (he turns and goes back downstairs)  
  
DING DONG  
  
L- now whose here?  
  
she listens as her mom opens the door  
  
LM- oh hello Travis it's nice to see you this morning  
  
T- hello Mrs.Randall is Lily ready yet? i thought id be a nice friend and walk with her to school, Hey Ray hows it going?  
  
LM- I will just go see if Lily is ready yet. ( she goes upstairs)  
  
T- Hey Ray, what are you doing here? don't you live on the other side of town?  
  
R- yeah but i thought id be a nice friend and walk with Lily to school. what are you doing here?  
  
T- I live just down the street and once in awhile i stop and pick up lily on my way.  
  
R- Oh OK, I guess the three of us are going to walk together then  
  
T- so hows the party plans coming along?  
  
R- why? you coming?   
  
T- yeah  
  
R- there fine. i guess i will see you there then  
  
T- I guess you will  
  
BACK UPSTAIRS  
  
LM- Lily, Ray and Travis are waiting for you.  
  
L- their both here?  
  
LM- yes, both graciously offered to walk you to school.  
  
L- OK well i will be down in a minute.   
  
R- Hey Lily, you almost ready?(calling up the stairs)  
  
LM- she will be down in a minute Ray.  
  
R- Thanks Mrs.R  
  
LM- i think both those boys like you  
  
L- how can you tell?   
  
LM- well one of them goes out of his way to walk you to school, and your sister told me about the other one asking you to   
  
Rays party.  
  
L- Man, Simone has a big mouth.  
  
LM- do you mind me asking if you have feelings for either one of them?  
  
L- I'm not very interested in talking about this right now mom, I'm going to be late for school. sorry  
  
LM- it's OK, can we talk later?  
  
L- sure, bye mom love you  
  
LM- love you too, have a good day  
  
Lily heads downstairs where both Travis and Ray are waiting for her.  
  
R- your escorts are here madam  
  
L- aw you guys are so sweet.  
  
Travis opens the door then as they are walking out the door Lily links arms with both Travis and Ray and they walk off  
  
to school together.  
  
What'd you think? If it sucked tell me cause i do have the power to rewrite or change what i need to. As usual please flood   
  
us with reviews and i hope you continue to enjoy our fan fiction. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Travis, Lily and Ray arrived at school to meet up with Robbie as they did everyday. The went to classes, and then met up at lunch  
  
Ro: so ray are you ever going to tell Lily, Travis and I the time of your spectacular party?  
  
Ra: Ohh Sorry I guess I have been preoccupied (glances at the beautiful Lily, who is moving her hair aside to take a drink of water)  
  
T: I see ( Travis says sternly, to divert Ray's glare from Lily to Travis)  
  
Ra: (gives a weak smile) it's this Friday, at 6pm, Robbie and I won't be there are RFR, we have to set up.  
  
L: Okay thanks Ray, (looks at Travis) I guess it'll just be you and I running RFR then!  
  
T: (smiles) yea, like the RFR warehouse party...  
  
Lily and Travis smile remembering what a fun time they had had then.  
  
Ra: Inside joke of some sort I presume?  
  
L: Yea, a bit of an inside joke...  
  
The bell rings, lunch had ended, Robbie headed to Art which he had everyday after lunch, Lily and Travis headed to history which they also had everyday after lunch,and Ray headed home without telling anybody. ray walked aimlessly until he was at the station. he walked inside and replayed the scene of lunch  
  
L: Okay thanks Ray, (looks at Travis) I guess it'll just be you and I running RFR then!  
  
T: (smiles) yea, like the RFR warehouse party...  
  
Lily and Travis smile remembering what a fun time they had had then.  
  
He couldn't get his mind off it. Travis obviously liked Lily, but he was afraid Lily also liked Travis. If that were the case, her would be heartbroken, his thoughts were interrupted but the squeaking of the station door. Then a familiar face walked in, it was Lily  
  
Ra: Hey, you are supposed to be in school you rebel ( Ray gave a slight smile at his own joke)  
  
L: you should talk!  
  
Ra: How'd you find me?  
  
L: well when you weren't at school I decided, you were either here or your house, then I realized you couldn't be at your house because you're family was home, so i checked here and you are here! (Lily smiled) What are you doing here is what I am interested in though.  
  
Ra: Well, here's there thing, my friend, likes another one of his friends and he isn't sure what to do about it, so he hides his feelings and then there is another guy, another one of his friends who may also like the girl that he likes, I'm hurting for him, because he may never get the girl...  
  
L: Ray your friend is you, so whose the girl?  
  
Ray amazed at his friends ability to see right through him blurted out her name.  
  
Ra: You...Lily  
  
Lily was in shock, she had liked him a long time ago when he was still dating that annoying little twit veronica. She thought he didn't actually care for her, so she had gotten over him and moved onto Travis. Lily was so confused, she didn't know what to say, but she knew she NEVER should have said what she did end up saying.  
  
L: I like Travis 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hey how you guys been liking it so far? the reviews we've been getting are fantastic. Thank you So much. LOL OK on with the story

===============================================  
  
L: oh my gosh Ray, i did not mean for it to come out that way.  
  
Ra: oh really? then how did you mean it to come out Lily?  
  
L: I don't know, I just did not mean to say it that way. I really am sorry.  
  
Ra: well i guess you can't help how you feel, but i do have one question. Does Travis know?  
  
Lily looked away  
  
Ra: He doesn't know, does he?  
  
L: No, but i was planning on telling him soon.  
  
Ra: like how soon?   
  
L: I don't know  
  
Ra: OK, Lily did you ever have feelings for me?  
  
L: I don't know whether they were True, Honest feelings but yes Ray i did. I actually had a little jealousy thing when you were dating Veronica. Why do you think i had no problem kissing you to get her to dump you? i had feelings for you for so long but i never acted on them. Then Travis and i started spending more time together and i don't know i, i guess my romantic feelings for you started to fade.  
  
Ra: are you sure they faded? or are they still there deep down inside of you?  
  
L: I don't know. I'm confused OK.  
  
Ra: how about i clear it up for you.  
  
He steps forward and presses his lips upon her own, Lily pulls away  
  
L: I, I , I got to get home, I'm sorry Ray, I really am  
  
she takes off at a run to wards home  
  
Ra: I'm sorry too Lily, probably should have said that while she was still here.  
  
Lily continued to run, continuously looking behind her, until crash she banged head on into someone pushing him to ground]  
  
T: owwww   
  
L: oh my gosh Travis I'm so sorry  
  
T: most people look forward when their running   
  
L: i know, I'm sorry i guess I'm a little distracted  
  
T: you OK?  
  
L: (laughs) i should really be asking you that, i really didn't mean to knock you over.  
  
T: I'm fine, nothings broken. Now what about you, are you OK  
  
L: Yes, No, Maybe, oh i don't know. Hey wait what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in school?  
  
T: well when class ended and you didn't come back from the bathroom, i broke into your locker and noticed your stuff gone so I came looking for you. Whats going on?  
  
L: its not something i want to talk about right now, i just want to go home and think, aw crap i cant go home theres still like an hour before school ends  
  
T: Want to go to Mickeys?  
  
L: oh yeah great idea, hey Mickey we skipped school today and we've come to hide out here. Hes a cool guy but i don't think he'd be too cool with us skipping school.  
  
T: How about my place then? My parents are gone for the week, so they will never find out.  
  
L: sure, i guess  
  
T: what you afraid to be alone with me now in my empty house?  
  
L: No, of course not. Why would i be afraid of that?  
  
T: I don't know, just by the way you answered made me think you might be afraid to be alone with me. its not like I'm going to try anything(he chuckles)  
  
L: Well I'm not afraid so lets please drop it  
  
T: OK, I'm sorry, didn't mean to push it.  
  
L: It's OK, i should not have snapped at you anyways. Can we please just go?  
  
T: sure thing, my house is this way  
  
They turned around and started toward his house, they are just heading up his driveway when Mrs.Strong opens the front door.  
  
Travis and Lily stop in their tracks  
  
T: Mom what are you doing here?  
  
TM: TRAVIS I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING. WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL? WHO IS THIS STRANGE GIRL AND WHY ARE YOU BRINGING HER HOME WITH YOU? AND IS THIS WHAT YOU DO EVERY TIME WE LEAVE YOU AT HOME BY YOURSELF MORE THEN A WEEKEND? MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE YOUR GRANDMOTHER START COMING AND STAYING WITH YOU WHEN WE ARE GONE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO OLD FOR THAT BUT MAYBE I WAS WRONG. WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?

I apologize if the chapters have been a little short. lol


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
T: I'm sorry Mom, we shouldn't of skipped classes.  
  
TM: You right you shouldn't have, now go back to school, this instant!  
  
T:okay, bye mom. (Travis' Mom closed the door)  
  
L- So now where to?  
  
T- lets just go across the street from Mickey's and sit on the sidewalk, it is the only place we won't be yelled at for skipping school.  
  
L- I know what you mean. (Lily smiles)  
  
T- Tomorrow is Ray's big bash isn't it?  
  
L- Yea, it should be cool. I mean I hope I can finally get through to my crush.  
  
T- You have a crush? (Travis gets interested)  
  
L- yea but he never ever would look at me "that" way  
  
T- he's stupid not to (Travis turns a deep red)  
  
L- You are sweet Travis.  
  
T- Not sweet enough...  
  
L- what?  
  
T- I too have a crush, and she doesn't know I exist  
  
L- I'll bet she does, just give her a sign!  
  
T- like what?  
  
L- okay is she going to Ray's party?  
  
T- yea  
  
L- There is bound to be mistletoe there! Catch her under it and tell her you can't deny the tiny leaf, and kiss her and tell her how you feel.  
  
T- is that what you are doing?  
  
L- yes...  
  
Lily and Travis share a laugh, and talk about how amazing their crushes are, but not to let out too revealing such things in case they realize they are crushing on each other. Soon they see Robbie walking home from school.  
  
L- I assume by you being here, school is out.  
  
Ro- yes it is, where were you guys?  
  
L- Ray left, I left after him then Travis came for me.  
  
Ro- ha, that's a tad bit funny if you think about it.  
  
T- yea he speaks the truth.  
  
L- Okay guys you wanna go to Mickey's?  
  
T- yea now that we can escape the rebel police.  
  
Ro- the what?  
  
L- you weren't here, it is something that you would have to be here for you know?  
  
Ro- right... okay Mickeys! (Robbie said changing the subject)  
  
The three best friends walked into Mickey's and sat down at their usual table and talked about Ray's huge bash and everything else. Soon Ray appeared.  
  
Ra- hi guys  
  
L- hey where were you?  
  
Ra- last minute party things ya know?  
  
L- ahhh I understand. So you think this party is going to be huge?  
  
Ra- I would have to say so  
  
Ro- I agree everybody at school is talking about Ray Brennen's huge party  
  
T- Yea it's as big as the RFR warehouse party.  
  
Ra- you guys are serious?  
  
L- Yea ray, you think this was going to be some lame party?  
  
Ra- sort of..  
  
Ro- No self confidence Ray, none whatsoever  
  
Ra- You know me too well Robbie. (all laugh)  
  
T- hey guys we should really get to RFR and get ready, I hope the listeners don't mind that we are a little late.  
  
L- they won't because we are leaving now.  
  
The four friends left and went to their famous RFR hangout and got started on their broadcast  
  
Ro- you're listening to...  
  
L- Radio  
  
Ra- Free  
  
Ro- Roscoe  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Hey hope ya'll are enjoying theres only a few chapters left so please keep reviewing.  
  
Ro- I'm question mark and i'm wondering why moms never like that special someone you bring home, they always say later "oh  
  
i dont like that person, she/he's not good enough for you.  
  
L- Maybe it's there way of holding on to you especially if your a first born  
  
T- I agree Shady, I see it as away of a mother not letting go.  
  
Ry- But maybe she has a reason for disapproving  
  
Ro- thats possible, what do you think callers? we will be taking your calls after this song  
  
Travis turns off their mics   
  
T- Hey Robbie any special reason for this topic?  
  
L- yeah does mommy not like kim?  
  
Ry- (chuckles) i would be surprised if she did  
  
Ro- (sarcasm) oh you guys are just so supportive and helpful  
  
L- hey its what we do  
  
T- your back on in 5,4,3,2  
  
Ro- ok we will now be taking your calls on why moms never like that special someone you bring home.  
  
Pushes the button for speaker phone  
  
Ry- Bean bag your on the air  
  
BB- yeah my mom doesnt like my new boyfriend because hes got his eyebrow, tongue and his chin pierced, he also has a   
  
tattoo with my name on it on his right bicep. she thinks hes bad news just because of the way he looks and i dont   
  
think thats right  
  
T- maybe your mom thinks that he might influence you to start looking like that, or doing things you dont normally do.  
  
BB- but he wouldn't hes a straight A student, he volunteers to read to children at the local childrens hospital.  
  
L- have you ever told your mom this or shown her this? maybe its time she sees that looks can be decieving.  
  
Ro- thank you bean bag i hope you can show your mom what your boyfriend is really like.  
  
they hang up  
  
Ry- yeah maybe you could help him look a little less scary.  
  
L- Pronto, that was not very nice.  
  
Ry- I was just saying  
  
The show continued on like this until 5'O Clock They were all walking home in different directions.... except Lily and Travis  
  
T- you all ready for Rays party on friday?  
  
L- no and i dont mean to sound like a priss but i have no idea what i am going to wear  
  
T- I'm sure you will look great in just about anything  
  
L- thanks that means alot  
  
T- (blushes, looking down at his feet)well i mean it, your gorgeous lily  
  
L- awww your sweet (kisses him on the cheek), anyways heres my house so i will talk to you later?  
  
T- yeah, maybe i wil call you. If i dont i will talk to you on MSN unless i have alot of homework.  
  
L- ok bye Travis  
  
T- bye Lil  
  
Travis heads towards his home approximately 10 minutes away walking, he soon comes to the door where he is greeted by his   
  
smiling parents  
  
T- mom, dad what are you doing home so early?  
  
TM- well Travis as you know, i had a doctors appointment this afternoon  
  
T- yes, are you ok?  
  
TM- Im better then ok  
  
T- what do you mean?  
  
TF- well son what your mother is trying to say is....  
  
TM- IM PREGNANT  
  
T- YOUR WHAT? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?  
  
And with that Travis turns around and storms out the door not bothering to turn back, not answering his parents as they call for   
  
him to call back. where is Travis going? where is he going to end up? who will he talk to?  
  
Find out in the next chapter  
  
Please read and review 


	8. NEW AUTHORS NOTE, NOT THE END

NEW AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Ok I am no longer working with Amanda as i cannot have aim on my computer, but she has agreed to let me finish both this fanfic and Torn on my own. so for this fanfic i will put it into story form and add more chapters to it on one condition. I want 3 reviews per chapter so since there are 7 chapters at the moment, i want 2 more reviews before i put any new chapters up. When i get the time however i will change all the chapters into story form and since i have 3 fanfics i am trying to finish at once at the moment i dont want anyone bothering me to update cause i will be going as quickly as i can to update. :-D so please give me 2 more reviews on this one and i will give you another chapter. 


End file.
